dungeonbossfandomcom-20200216-history
Phemus
}} How to Use this Hero To improve Phemus, increasing his Stars will help him significantly as a character. After all his DEF, ATK and Health are what makes him effective as a character. Ascending once is also a must if he is planned to be used as a taunter. Second ascension is also very powerful, as is a helpful and powerful tool. Luckily, as a 1 star character, he is quite easy to ascend. Skill Breakdown Phemus' role in a team is to serve as an acceptable taunter and a strong damage dealer. is a helpful trait, as it gives him some of the highest ATK and Health values in the game. It will, however, make him attack last. The main thing this will mean in campaign is you must be careful if you plan to have Phemus taunting, as you will probably have to take a wave of attacks beforehand. He also has the trait. This makes him very effective at taunting against many magic wielding enemies. In addition, he also has a unique trait, . This is by far one of his best features, as he is completely immune to Taunt, except for the DEF/Health buff that comes from the power. This can be, in the right situations, devastating. Phemus' first ability is , a powerful attack which allows him to deal a lot of damage to one target and do small amounts of after shock damage. The initial hit of Earthquake is devastating, and can actually one shot a fully ascended if a CRIT is achieved. The aftershock, while doing little damage to every character, is not to be considered useless either. Small amounts of damage are still damage, and that can be very effective against the right people. For example, it can get rid of ' or 's or 's Aegis powers. Just be careful however. As the attack hits everyone, including your own heroes due to aftershock, it can leave Phemus effected by characters's passive stats, such as 's Poison Skin or 's Electric Skin, if they are either friend or foe. While Phemus isn't the best taunter in the game, with a high starred character or a healer he can be very effective. He has a lot of health, and as a result can last a while if being attacked by the enemy. Having a healer backing him up, particularly or , can have him lasting a very long time, taunting the enemies for your team. has a lot of potential to do a great amount of damage to enemy heroes. Unlike , is a physical attack, making it much more effective on characters such as , or . This basically makes a Physical and more deadly version of . However, you cannot pick the target enemy of , so it is best to use it when all enemies have high health, that way, you avoid killing enemies who are already near death. Synergy With Other Heroes Using heroes who buff other Nature Heroes will benefit Phemus a lot. The health buff from will make him a more effective tank, and the ATK buff from will make him a stronger damage dealer. Taking all three will lead to Phemus being a very powerful character. In addition, CRIT chances are immensely powerful when combined with Phemus. , can give him a temporary but high CRIT buff, while ascended can give a buff with no requirements for power. If Phemus is taunting, he is reliant on a Healer. or work well for this, however a tag team between two weaker Healers works well too, such as and or and . Uses in PVP Phemus has a unique place in PvP. is a common sight in PvP, and, being a Nature Tank, Phemus is easily beaten by her. Due to this, Phemus is generally not the greatest of all defenders. That said, a Phemus with a high start rating or fully ascended can seem like a lesser threat than characters like or , so Phemus can use this to sneak in his high damaging powers. Attacking with Phemus has a lot of potential. If combined with a CRIT buff character, Phemus can one shot most enemies with , including the feared . He also works well on teams that have taunters, as he can be used to damage the weaker enemies that were relying on the now ineffective taunter to protect them. Notes and Tips Gallery Phemus unascended.jpg|Phemus ascends Phemus ascend1.jpg|First Ascension Phemus ascend2.jpg|Second Ascension Echoes of the Past Dungeon with Boss Phemus.jpg|Phemus as boss in Event First Five Challenge Death Phemus.PNG|Death Treemus Phemus Skin event.jpg|Treemus Phemus Skin event Progression Map Category:Armored Category:Normal